


The Many Uses Of Screwdrivers

by JuliannaRosenburgh



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Object Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliannaRosenburgh/pseuds/JuliannaRosenburgh
Summary: The Doctor, The Master, and a sonic screwdriver.





	The Many Uses Of Screwdrivers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in April of 2012. I originally posted it on fanfiction.net.

The Master thrusts the sonic screwdriver into the Doctor at a tortuously slow pace. The Master has the Doctor tied up and helpless, as he tortures him with pleasure. The Doctor is shaking from being strung out on painful bliss for so long. He woke up tied to the bed, with the Master using the Doctor's very own sonic screwdriver to fuck him with. That was nearly four hours ago.

 

          The Master's pace was languid, as if he could devote his whole day to playing the Doctor's body like an instrument.

 

          Which he actually could, so the Doctor couldn't see an end to this any time soon.

 

          Sometimes the Master would cause the sonic screwdriver to vibrate, and the shocks would wreck pleasure through his body. The Doctor begged for the Master to FUCK HIM, FUCK HIM *HARDER*.

 

          Suddenly the Doctor's ass was weirdly empty and he opened his mouth to beg again, when something larger than his sonic screwdriver was pushed into his body. It was also made of cool metal. The Master's laser screwdriver.

 

          The Doctor thought in the back of his mind that he should be ashamed and horrified by the fact that he was being fucked by the tool that before had caused him such pain. Then his sonic screwdriver was slammed in next to the laser screwdriver and the Doctor could think no more.

 

          The Master made it so that both screwdrivers were vibrating right against his prostate. Then they were both roughly pulled out, and as the Master's cock thrust into him, the Doctor finally found the release he had sought after. They screamed each other's name as they orgasmed, their minds opening and twining together. They fell into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
